


falling in the wrong direction

by quirkynugget



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: Beca is being interviewed for the position of a music teacher at her local school. When met with a breath-taking redhead, she gets a little carried away talking about her love of music. Will she impress the other woman and leave the room hired or will she blow her chance at scoring her first stable job in 3 years?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. the interview that changed everything

_Right, this is the last one. C’mon, Beale. You can do this! Then you can go home, cuddle with your dog and drink a glass of wine._ A tired looking redhead thought to herself as she placed a hand over her mouth and yawned. Stretching her muscles out slightly to relieve some tension trapped inside her body from holding countless interviews all day for a new music teacher for her school.

None of the 12 other people she interviewed for the position seemed to have what she was looking for to join her team. Yeah, sure, they had experience and were incredibly confident, but neither of them were really wowing her, making the job of finding the perfect person, all the more tiring and difficult. Well, time to interview number 13. Lucky or unlucky, she was about to find out. Head snapping up towards the door as she noticed a small brunette enter the room with confidence oozing out of every step she took. Not in a cocky way though.

 _Hmm, please don’t be another time waster._ Chloe thought as she eyed the brunette up. Eyes roaming all over the other woman’s body without a care in the world. Distracted by the beautiful woman. _Hmm, her style is pretty sick. Not too formal, a bit of casualness about her look. I like that. Her hair looks so soft. I’d love to pull at it when we fuck. She’s got a perfectly shaped face. She looks so cute and tiny. I’d thoroughly enjoy topping her! Wait, what? Snap out of it, Beale. you need to be professional._ The headteacher cleared her throat. Forcing a smile against her lips as she stood up from her seat. Holding her hand out for the other woman to shake in greeting.

“ _Hello, Ms Mitchell. I’m Chloe Beale. It’s nice to meet you._ ” The redhead introduced herself. Barely holding the gasp back that fell from between her lips as the small woman greeted her with a handshake. Chloe tried her hardest not to lose her train of thought at the softness of the brunette’s own hand in her own. Clearing her throat again to shake away her thoughts and bring herself back to the here and now. The last thing she needed was to say something stupid and have the other woman think she was crazy.

“ _Very nice to meet you, Ms Beale. Thanks for seeing me so late in the day. I’m so sorry I was unable to meet with you sooner._ ” Beca apologised, a tiny bit nervously as she sat down on the chair opposite Chloe’s desk after the redhead gestured for her to take a seat.

It was proving very difficult to the older woman already to take her eyes off the other woman’s chest. Beca’s top was a little low cut. And now normally, this would be an item of clothing the redhead would use to write the candidate off already. However, not this time. “ _Oh, no. Don’t worry about it. I understand you had other commitments. I know what it’s like trying to find childcare at such short notice. Did you manage to get something sorted?_ ” Chloe questioned with a small smile across her perfectly plump lips. Coated in a layer of red lipstick. “If you didn’t, you could’ve just brought your son here with you. I wouldn’t have minded.” She quickly added on the end, flashing a warm smile to Beca.

“ _Oh, no, it’s ok. My friend, luckily for me, had some plans cancelled and she called me up to say she’d look after him._ ” Beca explained, using her hands, something she did when she was nervous. Yet it was something Chloe found super cute. “ _Thank you, though. Most places aren’t so understanding._ ” The brunette added, a small smile on the corner of her mouth as she felt a little shy making so much eye contact with such a beautiful woman.

“ _I know what it’s like having an interview and trying to find someone to look after your child. It can be a nightmare._ ” The redhead warmly smiled, waving the thanks of with a shake of her hand. Sensing the brunette seemed a little nervous. “ _My little rascal is almost 7 and I went through countless struggles of trying to find someone to look after her during my interviews._ ” She continued as she picked Beca’s CV off the table and glanced her eyes over the page. Trying to distract herself from staring at the brunette. And to focus her mind on getting back on track with the task at hand. Interviewing the small woman. She felt a sense of hope in the pit of her stomach that this would be the woman for the job.

“ _So, I see you have quite a lot of musical experience on your CV._ ” Chloe began with an impressed tone to her voice. Reminding herself why she’d invited the small woman for an interview. “ _It says here that you volunteered at the local radio station in college? Tell me about that._ ” The older woman softly spoke as she scanned over some details on the other woman’s CV. Smiling contently as she waited for the brunette to answer the question. Noticing the way Beca’s eyes lit up over the mention of the work she did back then.

“ _Oh, yeah._ ” Beca nodded with a smile painted across her lips as she distracted herself from subtly checking the older woman out by answering the question at hand. “ _So, the campus had this small little radio station ran by a student. It was my first day and there was this activities fair on the quad and I noticed the guy was looking for volunteers to help run the place._ ” Beca began to explain the story of how she started off her experience working with music. A hint of passion in her voice as she spoke. “ _I signed up right away and it was one of the best experiences of my life. I continued helping out all through my years at college. And then my senior year was when I began to teach at the local school a few blocks away from campus. Again, that was pretty much volunteer work too. But I taught the kids how to use different software for making music and taught them about different ways that people use music in their daily life._ ” The brunette continued. Biting down on her bottom lip as she felt like her answer had been too long. “ _Sorry if that as a little much. I tend to ramble sometimes._ ” The younger woman apologised. A blush creeping across her cheeks again.

“ _No. Don’t apologise. Not at all. I love the passion you’re showing me already. It’s what I look for when hiring my staff._ ” The redhead waved off her apology for the second time. A slight chuckle escaping from between her lips. “ _If I’m being honest, you’re the 13 th person I’ve interviewed today and you’re the first one whose actually had a clear passion in their eyes._” Chloe explained with another bright smile across her face. Very highly impressed with this woman sat opposite her desk. Feeling a little more relaxed that Beca was showing so much drive already. Knowing deep down she was totally going to hire the brunette, yet she still needed to ask a few more questions to not seem too eager. “ _Please, tell me more._ ” The redhead prompted. Leaning forward on her chair to rest her arms on her desk. Hands clasped together as she looked into the other woman’s eyes. _Oh wow! Her eyes are so dreamy. I wouldn’t mind getting lost in those bad boys. Wait. Pull yourself together, Beale! Now is not the time._ Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she let her thoughts run away again.

“ _Music has always been a coping mechanism for me throughout most of my life. I love the way it helps you convey your thoughts and feelings when you’re unsure about something. I like to write songs to express myself and I just love the whole producing side of the process._ ” The brunette started to talk as she continued on about her musical experience to the older woman. Using this as a good distraction to stop her thinking naughty thoughts about the redhead. “ _I worked alongside a professional producer after college for a few year, but I gave that up when I fell pregnant with Max._ ” Beca continued on with a small sigh escaping from between her lips as she thought back on her time at the production studios. “ _I produced a couple songs during my time there and a few of the songs I wrote got sent to some artists and they recorded them to put on their albums._ ” The small woman went on to say. It was a story she was so proud to tell people, yet she never boasted about having done such a thing.

For a moment the redhead was stunned. Scanning her eyes back over the brunette’s CV, she was reminded that it briefly stated about the production company the small woman worked at a few years ago. Cursing herself for feeling so distracted in Beca’s presence. “ _Wow! That’s incredible._ ” Chloe gasped a little, gazing back up at the other woman in amazement. Desperately wanting to shout the word ‘hired’ in her interviewee’s face. But no, that would be highly unprofessional. “ _Well, Beca. I must say, I am very impressed with your passion, your drive and your experience from different areas of music._ ” The older woman began her hired speech. The smile never leaving her face once. “ _I don’t normally do this, but I’m in desperate need of someone ASAP. And since you’re the only decent candidate, I’d like to offer you the job. If you’re still interested._ ” Chloe continued. Hope in her eyes that the small woman would accept.

“ _I uh, wow. Thank you so much. I accept._ ” Beca stuttered out a little, hardly believing her luck that she was offered the job so soon and she hadn’t even left the building yet. The news hadn’t quite yet sunk in that she was about to be a proper music teacher. A paid one this time. Things were slowly starting to look up for the brunette and with a decent wage coming in, soon enough she’d be able to find a proper home for herself and Parker. And they could finally move out of her dad’s place. “ _Sorry, I’m just a little speechless right now._ ” The brunette blushed once again. Feeling a little intimidated by the redhead. Yet not in a bad way.

“ _Well, I’m so sorry to have to rush off now. But here, take my number and drop me a text over the weekend and I’ll fill you in on some details and stuff._ ” Chloe softly smiled. Pulling open one of the draws in her desk to reach for her business card that had all her contact details on them. Handing over the small piece of card to the brunette.

“ _Great. Yes. Thank you. I’ll be sure to do that tonight._ ” Beca nodded nervously and took the card from the redhead’s outstretched hand. A breath hitching in the back of her throat as their fingers brushed together slightly. Both women looking down at their hands for a moment. Not pulling away. Frozen in their movements. Before the older woman cleared her throat and pulled them both out of their trance. Hands pulling away from each other as they shook off their thoughts. At the same time they both stood up from their seats. “ _It was lovely to meet you, Chloe. Thank you for seeing me and for the job offer._ ” The small woman smiled and held her hand out for the other woman to shake as they said their goodbyes.

Taking the outstretched hand in her own, Chloe gently shook the brunette’s hand. A warm smile still very much present across her face. “ _It was lovely to meet you too, Beca. I look forward to working with you._ ” The redhead beamed with enthusiasm. Happy that she’d made the right decision in hiring the small woman. Knowing deep down she’d be the perfect woman for the job. The only problem she needed to deal with now, was the rather evident attraction she felt towards the younger woman. She was now essentially Beca’s boss and it was frowned upon to date your staff. Not that she should be worrying about such a thing already. Yet it was still towards the front of Chloe’s mind as she watched the brunette leave her office. Sitting down as she exhaled a deep sigh. Head in her hands for a moment as she composed herself.

Finally pulling herself together, the redhead shot up from her seat and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair. Picking up her back and throwing her things from her desk inside, she quickly scurried out the room and headed home. Well, to her best friend’s place to pick up her daughter. And still, she couldn’t shake Beca away from her thoughts. _She has a kid; she can’t be gay. Although so do you and you’re pretty fluid. Maybe she could be into women. Ugh. I don’t know. I shouldn’t be thinking of her like this. Yet I can’t shake the image of her from my mind. Her chest looked pretty impressive too. No. Stop it, Chloe. Behave._ The older woman thought as she headed over to her car. Parked alone in the school’s car park. Sighing as she unlocked the vehicle and climbed inside. Setting off and heading to Aubrey’s place.

Humming along to the songs on the radio as she drove along the few miles to pick up her daughter. She soon found herself arriving at her best friend’s neighbourhood. Parking outside the house and exiting her car. She grabbed her bag and locked the doors and proceeded to head up the driveway. Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Maybe a little chat with the blonde before she headed home about her attraction to the small woman she’d just hired would help her figure out the whirlwind running around in her mind. Biting down on her lip nervously as she waited for the older woman to answer the door.

“ _Hey, babe. Come in!_ ” Aubrey greeted with a warm smile across her lips, grabbing Chloe’s hand and greeting the redhead with a hug, placing a soft kiss against her best friend’s cheek. “ _Ruby’s just baking some cupcakes in the kitchen._ ” The blonde informed the little girl’s mother. Closing the door behind the younger woman once she’d stepped inside her home. Walking into the kitchen to the child as Chloe followed on behind.

“ _Mommy! Aunt Aubrey let me bake some cupcakes._ ” Ruby beamed as she saw her mom enter the room. A huge grin across her face, apron wrapped around her small body, flour all over her face and her long red hair tied up in a messy bun. Quickly pulling out her phone, the mother simply had to snap a quick picture of her little girl. It warmed her heart how incredibly happy the little six-year-old was in life. Sharing her mother’s passion of all things in life. Animals, baking and music. Especially singing. The pair would often have carpool karaoke sessions whenever they drove anywhere. Even if they were only driving to Target or Walmart a few blocks away from their house.

“ _That’s awesome, babe. I hope you’re gonna save one for me?_ ” Chloe wondered as she walked over to Ruby and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Ruffling the hair on the top of her head a little bit. Placing her finger in the cake mix and scooping some up, putting it up to her mouth and licking it off her finger. “ _Mmm. Tastes really good. Great job, Rubs._ ” The redhead smiled softly and placed her bag down on the floor next to her daughter’s feet.

“ _Of course, mommy!_ ” Ruby grinned to the other redhead. Continuing her mixing of the batter in the bowl. Giggling when Chloe booped her on the end of her nose. Scrunching her nose up playfully and swatting her mother’s hand away from her face. “ _Mommy!_ ” She whined out a little. Frowning cutely at as her mother simply giggled in response. Heart slowly breaking as she felt like her little girl was growing up way too fast.

Once the cupcakes were ready to be put in the oven, Aubrey took over and placed them inside. Since Ruby was too young to do that part herself. “ _Go wash your hands, babe. And then go watch a movie, ok? Mommy needs to talk to Aunt Aubrey about something._ ” Chloe softly told her daughter. Hugging the little girl tightly after her mini me removed her apron and ran to hug her mommy. Greeting the woman properlythis time. With a nod of her head she tugged on the older woman’s shirt, to signal that she wanted to give her mommy a kiss on the cheek. Chloe smiled as she leaned down to let Ruby softly kiss her cheek. Watching as her daughter ran off upstairs to wash her hands in the bathroom. “ _When did my baby get so big?_ ” The redhead sighed as she sat herself down at her friend’s kitchen table. Eyes fixated on the blonde as she watched the older woman pour our two glasses of wine. Proceeding to bring them over to the table.

“ _I know! It only feels like yesterday since you found out you were pregnant with that bastard’s baby._ ” Aubrey commented with a frown and sat opposite her friend at the table. “ _So, c’mon. Spill. What do you need to talk to me about?_ ” The blonde questioned as she took a mouthful of wine from her glass. Setting it down to one side, waiting on a response from the redhead. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously when she noticed Chloe seemed distracted, tailing her fingers around the wine glass.

Taking a deep breath, the younger woman prepared herself to tell her friend what was running around in her mind. “ _Ok, let me explain everything before you go judging me._ ” Chloe started with a small bite against her bottom lip. Bringing her gaze up to the blonde sat opposite her at the table. “ _So, I was having interviews all day for the music teacher position, right? And wow it felt like such a waste of time. None of them were standing out to me, y’know?_ ” She continued on, trying to find her words to explain herself. In times of crisis like this, she could always rely on Aubrey to tell her straight if something was a bad idea. Bracing herself for a lecture from the older woman once she finally admitted the truth. “ _Until the last one walked through my door. And is it crazy to ask, do you believe in love at first sight? I didn’t. Not until now._ ” The redhead confessed. Sighing out deeply and taking a sip of wine.

Aubrey almost choked on her second mouthful of wine. Coughing as a hand flew up to her cover her mouth in shock. She was not expecting such a revelation to come from her best friend’s mouth. Eyes widening as she looked at the redhead. “ _I’m sorry, what?_ ” The older woman questioned once she gained her breath back again. Eyes narrowing together in curiosity.

“ _I know. I sound crazy, right?_ ” Chloe gave out a sigh. Dropping her gaze down to her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs. “ _She just oozed confidence when she walked in and the way her eyes lit up when I started asking her about her music background-_ “ The redhead trailed off, her mind drifting back to the brunette from in her office. “ _-I don’t know, there was just something about her that made me feel so attracted to her. I mean, she’s beautiful and her chest looked really full and firm for such a small woman, y’know?_ ” The younger woman continued, shaking her head to stop her thoughts running away distractedly. Bringing her attention back to her friend and the conversation at hand. Shrugging her shoulders slightly.

“ _Chloe Beale!_ ” Aubrey gasped at her friend’s x-rated comment. Shooting a scolding look at the sad looking redhead. “ _Oh, babe. You’re in a right pickle._ ” The older woman sighed as she felt a small sense of sadness for her best friend. Placing her hand over Chloe’s own on the table. All she wanted was for the younger woman to find happiness again. Since she left her abusive ex, Ruby’s dad, 4 years ago. If anyone deserved to find love again, it was Chloe. “ _But you must understand, you’re her boss now. You can’t act upon any feelings you think you might have for her, it’s unprofessional._ ” The blonde woman sighed trying to make the redhead see her point.

Exhaling deeply yet again, Chloe leaned back in her seat. “ _I guess you’re right._ ” She responded with a shrug of her shoulders. Taking another sip of her wine. “ _I wish I’d have not offered her the position and asked her on a date instead. But I guess I really need to put the school first right now. We desperately needed a new music teacher ready for the students to start their exam studies and now that’s the last stress I needed to sort, so that’s great I guess._ ” The other woman shrugged.

Aubrey’s heart ached for her best friend. After everything she’d been through, all she wanted to do was find love again. Someone she could spend the rest of her life with and build a proper family together. “ _Just be friends, that’s better than nothing, right?_ ” The blonde woman suggested. Biting down on her bottom lip, knowing the younger woman wouldn’t be so keen on such an idea. Since whenever Chloe wanted something, she stopped at nothing till she got what she wanted.

“ _I guess that’ll have to do._ ” The redhead nodded with another sigh. “ _For now, at least._ ” She mumbled the last part, not really wanting Aubrey to hear her words. Knowing it would only earn herself a lecture of how wrong it was to hook up with a colleague. Or worse in Chloe’s case, your employee. Head raising up as she felt arms wrapping around her body. Not even noticing that the blonde had moved round to sit next to her and pull her in for a hug. “ _Thanks. I can always count on you, Bree._ ” Chloe smiled with a sad smile spread across her lips.

“ _Always babe. You know this._ ” The blonde woman smiled softly and placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s cheek. Moving back to her space on the opposite side of the table. Looking up as she heard a phone making a ding sound to signal a text message. “ _I think that’s yours. Mine’s upstairs._ ” Aubrey gestured towards Chloe’s bag as she got up to check on the cupcakes.

Rising from her place at the table, the younger woman took her phone from her bag and unlocked the device. Pulling up her messages app and clicking on the one (1) unread message:

**_Hey, Chloe. It’s Beca! Thank you so much again for hiring me. This is the best news ever. I can’t wait to work with you and everyone at the school. I won’t let you down, boss_ ** **😊** **_xx_**

A warm smile grew across the redhead’s lips at the message. A giddy feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach at the mere thought of getting to see the small woman five times a week at work. This for sure wasn’t going to tame her attraction down anytime soon.

**_Hey, Becs. No need to thank me. You’re everything I was looking for and more in an employee. I’d like to take you out for a drink sometime before Monday, get to know you on a less professional level. What do you think? Xx_ **

Chloe’s thumbs typed out super quick. Pressing the send button before she could change her mind and back out. It wasn’t like it was a date. Or was it? The redhead would be ok with calling it that. However, she didn’t know what Beca’s thoughts would be on such a thing. This was a meeting she wouldn’t tell her friend about, she’d need the blonde to watch Ruby mind, so maybe telling Aubrey a little white lie wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

A breath caught in the back of the small woman’s throat as she read the words across the screen. Did her new boss basically just ask her out on a date? No. Surely not? Beca’s heat rate increased at the mere thought of thinking going for a drink with the redhead was a date. Biting down on her bottom lip as she started typing out a response:

 ** _Sure thing. Sounds good. Let me where and when and I’ll be there!_** **😊** **_xx_**

A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Waiting with anticipation as she saw the typing text bubble pop up on her screen. Signalling the older woman was replying.

Beca hadn’t ever thought about a woman in such a sexual way before. That was until she locked eyes with the intimidating, yet incredibly stunning woman waiting for her in the office back at the school. The brunette wasn’t ashamed to admit she totally checked out Chloe at every given opportunity. Being careful not to get caught by the older woman. The redhead was perfect. Her face seemed like it was sculptured by angels. Her giggle was infectious. Causing an intense feeling in the back of Beca’s throat at the sound. And not to mention, her hands were incredibly soft. The brunette would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about them touching her in vey intimate places.

 _Mitchell, you can’t think about your boss in this way. Stop it! Don’t fuck this up before you’ve even started. You need this job. You need this to provide yourself with a better life for you and your son. Snap out of it for crying out loud!_ The brunette thought to herself. Picking her phone back up again when she heard the text tone. Reading the next message from the redhead:

**_How does Sunday evening sound? Say about 7pm? I’ll book us a table at that new restaurant in town. I’ll text you the address! Xx_ **

**_Sounds perfect. I can’t wait. See you then, Chloe! Xx_ **

The small woman typed out a quick response, before shoving her phone back into her pocket after turning on silent mode and proceeded to head back into the lounge. Curling up on the sofa with her son to watch a movie for the rest of the evening, until she had to put him to bed. The pair eating pizza to celebrate Beca’s new job.

It was safe to say, both women went to bed that night with the happiest and most content smiles on their faces that they hadn’t made in such a long time. Both equally as excited at the thought of their little ‘date’ on Sunday. Without the other one knowing, they separately wanted this dinner to be a date. Yet neither wanted to suggest such a thing. Worried the other would freak out at the mere suggestion. That and Beca would feel completely embarrassed if she thought it was a date and Chloe was to tell her it wasn’t anything other than two colleagues having dinner to get to know each other ahead of their first day together. A friend date, perhaps? Either way, both were excited.


	2. getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca enjoy the night in each other's company getting to know each other and possibly confessing feelings. Everything is running smoothly until the Beca heads to the bar to get in another round of drinks and someone approaches Chloe at the table, leaving the redhead shaken.

Heels clicking on the pavement as she headed towards the restaurant, Chloe softly bit down on her bottom lip. Feeling completely nervous to see the small woman she hired as her school’s new music teacher again. The redhead still wasn’t able to get Beca off her mind. Constantly thinking back to the interview on Friday evening. The way the brunette’s hair was perfectly styled. The way she pulled off such a casual look without being too laid back. The older woman could tell from simply looking that the other woman had bigger tits than she did, much to Chloe’s delight.

And she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to the little wet dream she had Friday night. Her thoughts being completely taken over by the small woman. Imaging the most explicit things you could think of regarding the brunette. The redhead wasn’t ashamed of how much of a sexual person she was and had been from her teen years. She proudly embraced her sexuality and high sex drive. But she wasn’t a slut. Chloe didn’t go round sleeping with anyone that breathed. And when she had sex with people, it was always the person she was in a relationship with, none of this ‘friends with benefits’ business. Not that she’d ever dismiss the idea of having that sort of arrangement with someone. Especially not with Beca. The older woman would happily agree to anything with the brunette.

Eyes scanning around the room to look for the younger woman, Chloe wondered if Beca was already here or not. Pulling her phone from her back pocket to check the time, she noticed she was at least a good 20 minutes early. And figured the small woman definitely wouldn’t already be here. It was in the redhead’s nature to be early as possible to everything. Not overly early. She didn’t want people to think she was over eager. Even though right now, she most certainly was, a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach to set her eyes on Beca again for the first time in 48 hours.

Heart raced in her chest as she caught a glimpse of brunette hair walking into the building and looking round the room. A breath hitching in the back of her throat once she realised it was the small woman. Taking a moment to check her out, admiring how she was dressed. Wetting her lips as she felt her mouth go dry, staring at Beca’s legs. _Wow, for such a small woman she for sure has kinda long legs. I will have my face buried between them one day! Oh my, god! Chloe, stop. Control yourself._ The older woman thought and shook away what was running around in her mind. For fear her libido would take over and she’d do something stupid. “ _Becs! Over here!_ ” Chloe called out and waved at the other woman as she turned around to find out where the voice came from. A wide smile across both women’s lips.

Beca wondered over to the redhead woman with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. All day she’d been debating what the hell to wear for this type of meeting. Should she dress up? Dress down, but make an effort? The small woman couldn’t decide. In the end opting for dressing up as if it was a date, keeping her hair simple yet choosing a sweet little red dress. Maybe by the end of the night she’d have an answer to whether or not this is a date. “ _Hey, Chloe. You look amazing!_ ” The brunette complimented in greeting. Eyes widening as she felt the older woman pull her into a hug. With other people she was always awkward with human contact like hugs. Only really openly hugging her son.

“ _Oh, yeah, uh sorry. I’m a hugger._ ” Chloe chuckled once they pulled away and she saw the slightly uncomfortable look across Beca’s face. Biting down on her lip slightly. “ _You look beautiful, Becs. That dress looks incredible on you! I wish I’d have dressed up a little more._ ” The redhead admired as she checked the small woman out again. Openly this time. Not caring this time that she wasn’t being subtle. They were less formal now. It was all good. Despite the fact she was technically the brunette’s boss now and it was highly inappropriate. “ _So, what’re you wanting to drink? First rounds on me._ ” Th older woman questioned. A small smile across her lips as she looked at the younger woman, waiting for a response.

“ _Uh, a beer would be great. Thanks._ ” Beca nodded, sliding into a nearby booth to settle herself down. And for the fact if she’d have stayed standing any longer, she felt like she’d fall to the ground. She’d worked out quite quickly, after only being in the office on Friday for all of about 5 minutes with the redhead, that the woman made her feel completely weak at the knees. Meaning that as soon as the small woman returned home, it had her questioning everything. New feelings making themselves known for the first time ever.

Chloe headed off to the bar to order them a couple drinks. Deciding she’d get a glass of wine for herself. Gazing over subtly at Beca as she waited for the bar tender to return with their drinks. _I don’t know why the heck she’s always on my mind. But I like it. I never want her to leave. Ugh, but I can’t date her, right? It would be inappropriate. I’m her boss now._ The redhead sighed out as she tore her eyes away from the small woman across the room. Cursing herself for letting her head become so messy. She knew it was wrong to date the brunette now that she was technically Chloe’s employee. Yet deep down in the pit of her stomach, this was a risk the older woman was willing to take. There was no chance she was letting this opportunity pass her by. Making it her mission in her head that she will end the night fucking the small woman senseless. Even if she did have to make sure they were both a little drunk. Figuring she’d need the brunette to have a little alcohol in her system to fuel her into such a thing.

Soon enough, Chloe returned back to the table with their drinks. Handing the brunette her beer bottle and her breath catching in the back of her throat as their hands brushed together once again. “ _Oh, uh, sorry._ ” The redhead stuttered and moved her hand away once the small woman grasped the bottle in her hand. A blush creeping up against her cheeks as she slid in the booth and sat opposite Beca.

“ _Hey, it’s cool. Don’t worry about it._ ” Beca softly smiled in response and took a swig of the cold liquid. Feeling it burn the back of her throat slightly. Sending a jolt into her body to perk her up a little. “ _Cheers for the drink. I’ll do the next round._ ” The brunette nodded. Gazing at the beautiful redhead she had the pleasure of being the presence of, mesmerised by her glistening baby blue eyes. A colour that was much more softer and brighter than her own blue ones.

“ _Damn right you will._ ” Chloe scoffed a little, a small giggle escaping from between her lips. “ _I’m kidding. But yeah, we’ll take it in turns to get in a round._ ” The redhead gave a small nod, gazing back at Beca. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Nervously feeling some tension in the air. “ _So, tell me about your little boy. Max, was it?_ ” The older woman questioned. Bringing her wine glass up to her lips and taking a sip. A soft smile permanently on her face as she tried to get rid of the awkwardness surrounding them.

The biggest grin you could ever possibly witness grew across Beca’s lips at the mention of her son’s name. “ _Max, yeah._ ” She briefly nodded in response, before continuing to talk about her little boy. “ _He’ll be three in a couple months and he’s my everything. I wouldn’t change him for anything in the world._ ” The brunette went on to gush. Her heart-warming at the fact the redhead seemed so interested in her life.

“ _I hope you don’t mind me asking, is his father around?_ ” The older woman questioned curiously. Never once taking a moment to think about asking the awkward questions. No. Chloe Beale just came out right and said them. Whereas most people would at least take a moment to debate in their minds about asking such personal things. “ _No judgement if he isn’t. Ruby’s father isn’t around either. He was just some frat boy in college that wanted me to have an abortion._ ” Chloe shrugged as she shared her own personal fact in hope it would make the small woman feel better if the answer was negative.

“ _Uh, no. Uh, I fell pregnant with Max from a one-night stand. Didn’t know till about 4 months later that I was even pregnant._ ” Beca responded with a small sigh. She’d always wanted to provide any children she may have in the future with a stable home and a loving family. Something she missed out on when she was a child herself. Promising herself that she’d never let her children have the same upbringing that she had all those years ago.

Chloe’s heart ached a little as she saw the sad look plastered across the small woman’s face. Biting down on her bottom lip as she felt like she’d overstepped a mark in asking such a question. Sometimes, the redhead forgot that unlike herself, most people had boundaries. And maybe she’d just crossed one. “ _Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry if I’ve upset you with my question._ ” The redhead profusely apologised. A slight guilt feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

Beca moved her hand across the table and rested it against Chloe’s own. A bold move for the brunette and she could feel her heart beating violently against her chest at the fact she’d initiated contact with someone. Usually not being the one who ever took the lead with anything. “ _No. It’s ok. You didn’t upset me. Don’t worry, Chlo._ ” The brunette softly smiled and watched the older woman raise her head. Locking eyes with each other again. “ _I was just thinking about some things._ ” Beca explained as she dropped her gaze from the intimidating stare of the redhead. She wasn’t scared of Chloe, she just felt nervous around the redhead. In a good way. A good kind of nervous. Something she’d never felt before. “ _So, tell me a little bit about you, boss._ ” The small woman softly spoke, shooting a wink at the other woman on the word ‘boss’.

That word rang in Chloe’s ears. Trying her hardest to push it to the back of her mind. “ _What do you want to know?_ ” She questioned curiously. A perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow arching at the brunette. Unsure of really how to answer such a question. It had been a while since she’d ever done this sort of thing. And with every word and movement from both women felt more and more like a date as each second passed by. First the small woman’s hand was covering her own. Skin to skin contact. And now having to tell Beca something about herself, felt like she was being introduced to a date. She really needed to stop referring to this situation as a date. She shouldn’t be calling it that or even thinking it was such a thing.

“ _Tell me a little about your life, y’know, what do you like and stuff._ ” Beca responded with a small shrug. Keeping her hand exactly where it was over the redhead’s own across the table. Not realising she’d started to softly and slowly rub circles with the pad of her thumb against the other woman’s soft skin.

Chloe’s heart was beating hard against her chest at the bare contact with the small woman. Taking a moment to push her feelings to one side in order to string a sentence together and give Beca a response. Blinking a few times as she dropped her gaze to their hands. A warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight. “ _Uh, well, I turn 30 in the summer. I live in a small apartment a few blocks away, not too far from the school with my daughter Ruby, she’s seven in a few weeks, and our little dog Billie._ ” The older woman began to talk. Feeling at ease around the brunette. “ _I love to sing, but I have nodes. I used to be in an acapella group in college. I failed my Russian literature class three times on purpose because, I was too attached to the acapella group. Yeah, I know. Stupid._ ” The redhead continued and rolled her eyes at herself from the last comment.

“ _No. It’s not stupid at all. A little silly, sure. But you seem like a very passionate woman with a heart big enough to love an infinite number of things. Be that people, animals or objects. And I think that’s a beautiful thing._ ” Beca softly answered in response to Chloe’s confession. Unsure if it was the motherly connection, she undoubtably had with the redhead or if it was something more. Y’know, like chemistry. “ _You’re a very beautiful woman, Chlo. Inside and out. You just radiate good energy._ ” The brunette continued. A small smile across her face as she saw a glint in the older woman’s eyes.

“ _Wow, I-_ “ The redhead went to respond, yet found her words getting caught in the back of her throat. What the heck was she even supposed to respond to something like that? It took a lot for someone to make Chloe Beale speechless. Yet here they were. “ _Thank you. I uh, wow._ ” The older woman continued again. A blush spread across her cheeks. Feeling a little shy right now. Something she’d never been in life. “ _Sorry, I uh, I don’t know what to say. I uh, I should be honest with you though, uh-_ “ Chloe trailed off. Biting down on her bottom lip. Desperately wanting to admit how she felt about the brunette. A fear feeling making itself known in her stomach at the thought of being rejected.

Beca’s smile still lay spread across her lips. Wondering if what her boss wanted to say was what she was thinking. That she liked the brunette. Because boy did the small woman feel the same way. Despite only knowing Chloe for a few days. There was just something about the redhead that made a fire ignite in the pit of her stomach each time they talked or texted. Unable herself to stop thinking about the older woman. “ _Please know, you can tell me anything._ ” Beca encouraged, thumb brushing against the back of Chloe’s hand again.

Bringing her gaze back up to Beca, Chloe saw the genuine smile against Beca’s lips. A small glisten in her eyes as she waited for the redhead to say what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, the older woman prepared herself to admit the words she felt sick over. Not in a bad way, simply only in a way that made her feel incredibly nervous. “ _Ok, I’m just gonna come out and say it. No going back._ ” Chloe nodded. Eyes closing momentarily. “ _I really like you. And I know it’s pretty unprofessional. Given the fact I’m now technically your boss. But I can’t stop thinking about you and I’m not embarrassed to say, I had a wet dream over you Friday night!_ ” The redhead rushed out her words. Feeling like an entire weight had been lifted off her shoulder now she’d confessed how she felt. Yet unable to look Beca in the eye.

“ _I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels something here._ ” The brunette softly responded. The smile on her face not dropping even once. Quite relieved the older woman said something first. Since the small woman wasn’t so open with things like this. However, for some reason she truly believed she could openly tell Chloe anything. In a weird way, Beca felt like she’d known the redhead all her life. “ _I don’t really know what it is right now, but I feel something for you, Chlo. I think we have a connection. I don’t know if it’s the obvious mommy connection, since we both have children. Or it’s like, chemistry?_ ” The brunette began to explain as she put her words together. Biting down on her bottom lip slightly. “ _All I know is the way I’m feeling towards you right now, makes me feel all warm inside. And I’ve never felt this way about another woman before._ ” The small woman confessed a little shyly. Watching the redhead raise her head to lock eyes with each other.

Chloe took a moment to just gaze into the other woman’s eyes. Captivated by their dark colour. Complimenting her face beautifully. “ _I uh, wow. I never thought in a million years you’d have said that. I was fearing rejection in all honesty._ ” The redhead blushed a little. A small smile tugging against her lips. “ _I know it’s probably like frowned upon if we were to like, hook up. But I think it’s a risk I’m willing to take. Of course, that’s if you’re on the same page. We can totally keep it private and stuff for work purposes._ ” Chloe mumbled out, getting herself a little carried away. Desperately wanting to have that something special with Beca.

“ _Can I come sit next to you?_ ” The brunette questioned curiously. Knowing that this moment of little love confessions could lead to a kiss. Something the small woman was excited about. She could tell already that Chloe was definitely gonna be a good kisser. She had those plump ‘kiss me’ kinda lips for a start. And Beca for sure had thought about how it would feel to kiss them ever since she walked into the older woman’s office on Friday evening and saw them coated in a red layer of lipstick.

“ _Oh, yeah. For sure._ ” Chloe nodded eagerly. Moving her bag and jacket away from the seat on her right and swapped it to her other side. Allowing the brunette to slip into the booth with her as a slight nervous feeling formed in her stomach at the thought of being closer to the small woman. This would be the closest they’ve been so far. Not including the hug she’d pulled Beca into earlier on upon greeting the other woman.

“ _Hey, how about I get us another round of drinks before I get too comfy next to you? Same again?_ ” Beca questioned, realising they’d both finished their drinks. Yet the small little moment they were having a few moments ago had distracted them both. Leaving their empty glasses sat forgotten about to one side.

The older woman glanced at her wine glass and realised it was empty. A small giggle escaping from between her lips. “ _Oh yeah, another glass of wine would be great. We probably shouldn’t be drinking on a school night since it’s your first day tomorrow. But I don’t care!_ ” Chloe simply shrugged a little. The things spilling from her mouth regarding work, shouldn’t be words Beca should really be hearing. She was the brunette’s boss after all. And she was supposed to be setting a good example.

Beca gave a small nod and walked on over to the bar on the opposite side of the room. Sensing the redhead’s eyes checking her out. A small smile tugged against her lips and she blushed merely at the thought, ordering the two of them another round of drinks feeling content. The brunette found herself stood there for ages. It was now busier than when they’d both arrived around an hour and a half ago. Meaning the small woman was away from the redhead for longer than she’d wanted to be. Her head snapping up and over to where she’d left the table and her eyes narrowing when she saw some guy sat next to the older woman. It wasn’t until she saw the fearful and uncomfortable look on Chloe’s face that she decided she needed to interfere.

“ _Hey! Get the hell away from the lady! Not cool, dude._ ” The small brunette snapped as she rushed back over to Chloe in the booth. Forgetting about their drinks the minute she saw the look on the older woman’s face. Knowing that it was her duty t go and do something about the situation in order to help the redhead. She was the only one around to protect her boss. “ _She doesn’t want your greasy hands all over her body. Now, I suggest you leave her the hell alone or I’m gonna call the cops! You have five seconds to get the hell out of here._ ” Beca snapped once again. A sickly feeling gathering in the back of her throat when she noticed Chloe visibly shaking out the corner of her eye. She was focused on the guy though right now. She’d be sure to check on the redhead once he’d fucked off.

“ _Ha! Run along little girl. Me and the lady are busy._ ” The guy slurred out his words. Obviously drunk as fuck. Hand under Chloe’s dress. The redhead simply froze in her seat. Unable to move. Her heart beating violently out of her chest. A small tear escaping from the corner of her eye and dripping down her cheek.

In any other situation, Beca would have flipped her lid. However, she didn’t want to scare the older woman anymore than she already felt. Thankfully, the restaurant manager had already been informed of the guy being touchy feely with another woman and headed over when he noticed the same guy with Chloe. “ _Right, come with me!_ ” The middle-aged man snapped and grabbed the guy by the collar on his shirt. Dragging him out of the building and chucking him outside.

“ _Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here now!_ ” The brunette softly spoke and sat back down next to the older woman in the booth. Wrapping her arms around Chloe in a tight embrace as soon as the redhead burst into tears when the drunk guy was pulled away. Never normally initiating contact with other people, the small woman knew she needed to hold the other woman right now. To provide her boss with some protection after what she’d just experienced. “ _Do you wanna go home, babe?_ _I can stay with you if you don’t want to be alone after that. How does that sound?_ ” Beca questioned in her ‘mom mode’ voice. Soft and soothing for the redhead to hear, hoping the older woman would calm down even a little to be able to get home as the redhead softly cried into her chest.

“ _Yes, please. And please stay with me._ ” Chloe managed to mumble out in a whisper. Begging the small woman not to leave. The redhead felt incredibly vulnerable right now and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in Beca’s arms. For a small woman, the brunette had particularly strong arms. Strong enough for the older woman to feel protected with them around her body.

The brunette pulled away from their hug slightly yet grabbed one of Chloe’s hands in her own. Rubbing the pad of her thumb comfortingly against the back of the older woman’s hand again. A small sign to show the redhead that she was there still despite having to break the embrace. “ _I’m right here, ok? I’m not going anywhere. C’mon. Let’s go grab a taxi and get you home._ ” Beca softly spoke once more in her calming voice. Standing up from the booth and helping Chloe out. She grabbed their jackets and bags then proceeded to take the redhead outside to hail down a taxi.

Once one pulled over the pair climbed in together. The older woman just about managed to stutter out her address to the driver and they headed to her home. Chloe sat with her eyes closed for the whole of the journey. She wasn’t asleep. She just wanted to close her eyes and not have to look at anyone or anything right now. Still holding hands with the brunette as they lay in her lap. Slowly feeling her heart rate increasing, her eyes shot open. Chest rising and falling quicker. Feeling the air in the vehicle heat up. Head snapping to one side to look at the small woman sat with her in the back of the taxi when she felt the soft thumb rubbing against her skin on the back of her hand. One look into the brunette’s eyes was enough to encourage Chloe to calm herself down. As weird as it may sound, she felt completely relaxed and safe in Beca’s presence.

It wasn’t too long of a drive back to Chloe’s place, luckily for the redhead. And soon enough they found the taxi pulling up outside the apartment block. The older woman headed out first and Beca took care of the fare. Thanking their driver as she exited the backseat with their jackets and bags in one hand. Grasping hold of her boss’ hand again with her free hand once she was stood next to the other woman. Following behind Chloe as she guided them into the building and over to the lift. Riding up to the 7th floor to the redhead’s home. The older woman fumbled with the key in the lock due to her hands still shaking from what happened.

“ _Here, let me help you._ ” Beca softly spoke up and took the older woman’s keys from her hand. Pushing the piece of metal into the lock and managing to open the door. She pushed it open gently and gestured for Chloe to head inside first. It wasn’t her right to enter first.

The redhead exhaled a little and stepped inside. Flicking the light on in her lounge area. Dropping her keys down on the table next to the door. Yanking her heels off as she headed further into the house. “ _Uh, would you like a drink? I mean like a coffee or something? I don’t think we should keep drinking alcohol anymore._ ” Chloe spoke out as she questioned her guest. Throwing her shoes down on the floor and making her way into her open plan kitchen. Her voice quiet and vulnerable.

“ _I can grab us both a glass of water. Why don’t you go and get comfy somewhere and I’ll provide you with all the cuddles?_ ” The brunette suggested as she slid off her shoes politely. Not wanting her dirty shoes to create a mess around the older woman’s neat and tidy home. Out of respect more than anything. And since Chloe had taken her own shoes off upon arrival, she figured that the redhead was one of those people who want you to take off your shoes as soon as you enter her apartment.

“ _Ok, thank you._ ” Chloe nodded in response, accepting the offer of help from the small woman. “ _Uh, I can provide you with like a t-shirt and some pants or something if you want to change out of your dress._ ” The older woman commented with a small bite down on her bottom lip. A small nervous feeling in her stomach. Gazing over at the brunette across the room.

“ _A t-shirt will be fine. Thank you._ ” Beca softly smiled in response. Her heart aching for how quiet the bubbly redhead now was, relieved that the older woman allowed the small woman to touch her when the guy was chucked out. Letting her wrap her arms around her and hold her hand. This wasn’t exactly how either of them planned for their night to go, yet here they were. Both had expected to be at either’s place under different circumstances. “ _Go get yourself comfy, sweetheart._ ” The brunette spoke out again as she slowly walked closer to her boss. Placing a light kiss against the older woman’s cheek.

Chloe turned on her heel and practically dragged herself to her bedroom. Slipping out of her dress and into some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Pulling her long red hair up into a messy bun and fishing out a t-shirt for Beca when she returned. She didn’t want to be alone right now. Yeah, it was probably inappropriate to share a bed with your employee, but right now the redhead couldn’t care less. She climbed into bed and sat against the headboard, arms wrapped around her legs and knees pulled into her chest.

Quickly navigating some glasses and filling both with water, soon enough the brunette wondered down the hall and into the bedroom with a gap in the door and the light on inside. Figuring it had to be the older woman’s room. Pushing the door open wider with her elbow, Beca slipped inside and her heart broke as she looked at the redhead sat on the bed. They were having such a great night and then in the space of 5 seconds it was ruined at the drop of her hat. Part of the small woman wished she’d never suggested that she went to go get another round of drinks in, wishing she’d have stayed at the table with her boss or suggested they left and went elsewhere. Maybe then none of this would have happened.

Placing the glasses down on the bedside table, the brunette saw the t-shirt lay out on the bed and assumed Chloe had set it out for her to change into out of her dress. Slipping out of the tight piece of clothing, Beca pulled the t-shirt over her head and climbed nervously into the redhead’s bed. Cautiously not wanting to scare the older woman as she softly placed a hand on her boss’ knee. “ _Hey, come here._ ” The small woman mumbled out in a soft voice. Wanting to wrap Chloe up in her arms.

Slowly moving out of her own embrace, Chloe moved and automatically snuggled herself up in Beca’s arms. Feeling her body begin to relax at the feel of the small woman’s arms snake around her body. The older woman buried her face into the brunette’s chest and exhaled deeply. Feeling the other woman’s fingertips trail patterns over her back over the top of her shirt. Indulging in the quietness surrounding them in the room.

Beca managed to reach a hand out to grasp hold of the duvet, tugging it over their bodies to keep warm and snug. “ _I left you. I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t have gone to get us more drinks, this probably would have never happened. I feel awful._ ” The brunette commented. Her voice only slightly louder than a whisper as she rested her cheek against Chloe’s head. Holding the older woman in a protective embrace. A guilty feeling creeping up in the pit of her stomach. A sickly feeling developing in the back of her throat.

“ _Becs, this wasn’t your fault._ ” Chloe mumbled back in response, lifting her head up to look the small woman in the eyes. Her own normally bright, baby blue ones glossing over with tears. “ _I’m just glad you were there. To get him away from me and bring me home safely. I don’t know what would’ve happened or what I’d have done if you weren’t there._ ” The redhead continued, biting down on her bottom lip, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as the feeling of Beca’s hand cupping her face and wiping the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

“ _I still feel somewhat responsible. We were having such a great night and then that dick had to go and ruin it all. But I’m not going anywhere. I won’t let anything ever happen to you ever again. I promise._ ” The brunette firmly spoke. Leaning up a little from her head resting against the pillow to kiss the older woman’s forehead. “ _Now, I think you should get some sleep. I believe you have a busy day tomorrow with the new girl starting at work._ ” Beca teased playfully. Dropping her head back down on the pillow.

Chloe simply hummed and snuggled herself back down into the small woman. Drifting off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. Feeling rather content in the brunette’s protective arms.


	3. and she was left to wonder what might've happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: The pair overslept and Chloe curses herself for being so unprofessional. As she rushes around to get ready, flashbacks from the night before pop into her head. They decide to spend the day lazing around together, leading them to have their first kiss. Things quickly get heated, they're both very frustrated and they give in to their desire! However, to the annoyance of them both, they're interrupted. But what or who interrupts them?

The next morning, the two women are woken up by the loud ringing noise of someone’s phone. Chloe guessed it was probably her alarm going off. Forgetting she hadn’t even set one before she fell asleep last night. The redhead slowly opened her eyes with a groan. A small smile creeping up across her lips when she saw the back of a woman’s head in her bed. Remembering the little ‘date’ she went on last night with Beca. She stroked the beautiful brunette locks for a moment, before snapping out of her thoughts and shaking her head. Rolling over in bed to look for her phone. A goal in mind of shutting the bloody thing off. However, once she found the offending device and turned off the alarm, her eyes widened when she saw it was 10am.

“S _hit!_ ” Chloe cursed in shock. She should’ve been in work for 7am for a meeting. Yet she’d obviously overslept. “ _Fuck!_ ” She started to panic. Placing her phone back on her nightstand and rolling back over to wake up the small woman. “ _Bec, uh. Hey! Wake up._ ” The redhead mumbled a little embarrassed for allowing them both to oversleep on Beca’s first day at the school. Why did she let herself fall for the brunette? Maybe this was all a bad idea. Aubrey did warn her against dating the younger woman. Maybe she should’ve listened. Well, they weren’t even dating or anything of the sort, so it was ok, right? Chloe sighed and nudged Beca again. “ _Beca! It’s 10am. You need to wake up!_ ” The older woman spoke once again. This time trying to be sterner.

Beca hummed at all the commotion. Straining to work out whose voice was calling her name. Half asleep and forgetting for a moment that she’d fallen asleep cuddled up with her boss in bed. “ _Huh? What?_ ” The brunette groaned out. Rolling over to face Chloe and opening her eyes. Blinking several times to wake herself up properly. Propping herself up on her eyebrows and gazing sleepily at Chloe.

“ _I forgot to set an alarm last night before we fell asleep and now, I’m really fucking late for work and so are you!_ ” Chloe mumbled out as she dragged herself out of bed. Rushing around her room to find something decent enough to wear. Wracking her brain for what excuse she could give for her whereabouts this morning. “ _I should’ve been in a meeting at 7! And now it’s 10!_ ” The redhead continued, pulling a pair of trousers and a blouse out of her wardrobe. Throwing them over onto the bed and rushing over to her en suite. “ _Fuck sake!_ ” She cursed, a deep sigh escaping from between her lips.

Stunned at all the rushing around and the words that fell from her boss’ lips, Beca simply lay there still very much half asleep. She’d be even later than Chloe for work since she’d have to go home and get dressed. She bit down on her lip and pulled herself out of the warm bed. Biting down on her lip and standing outside the bathroom door. It had been left open a tiny bit, so if she spoke to Chloe the redhead would be able to hear. “ _Hey, uh, I best head off back to my place. I’ll have to get dressed and everything._ ” The brunette announced after clearing her throat.

“ _Wait, uh, give me a sec!_ ” Chloe called out as she finished on the toilet. Quickly washing her hands and rushing out to the small woman to talk with her before she went home to change. “ _Uh, I’ll make up some excuse for my whereabouts this morning. Don’t worry, just be there for 12. They don’t know I hired someone anyway, so I’ll just say I asked you to come in at lunch._ ” The older woman explained and gave a nod. Stood in the bathroom doorway. Biting down on her bottom lip and playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

“ _Sounds good to me._ ” The brunette gave a nod in approval. A small smile tugging at her lips as her eyes were fixated on Chloe. Soon turning into a bit of a frown when she sensed something seemed off with the older woman. “ _Hey, what’s wrong?_ ” Beca questioned, concerned etched across her face and in the tone of her voice. She reached a hand out to place on the redhead’s arm. Frowning deeper when the other woman flinched away.

Chloe’s eyes went wide after realising she’d flinched away from Beca. Tears formed in her eyes, sheepishly looking up at the brunette innocently. “ _I-I’m sorry._ ” The redhead mumbled, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Worried she’d ruined anything from happening with the small woman. The touch of her skin against her own, made flashbacks of last night come back to the forefront of her mind. “ _Sorry. I-I uh, I just got flashbacks of that guy touching me last night._ ” Chloe mumbled and moved away from Beca. Sitting back down on her bed and putting her head in her hands. Shivering and silently crying.

“ _Hey. It’s ok. Don’t be sorry._ ” Beca responded. Her heart aching for the older woman. She was usually so bubbly and lively, yet to look at her now she looked the complete opposite. The brunette already missed her cheery and happy nature. “ _It’s bound to still be on your mind. But I’m not here to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I’m here to look after you. To care for you. To lo-_ “ The small woman continued, pausing when she almost said ‘love’. It was way too early to be talking about loving the redhead. They hadn’t even kissed or anything. Yeah, they’d admitted they liked each other. But that was the first small step. She couldn’t scare the older woman off. After all, she was her new boss. “ _-to love you. If you’d let me._ ” Beca finally added. Thinking ‘fuck it’ and actually saying the word. She felt different towards Chloe than anyone else she’d liked in the past.

“ _I-I don’t want to go in today. I can’t face everyone. I feel sick._ ” Chloe mumbled, managing to move her hands away from her face and look up at Beca. Eyes following the brunette as she knelt down opposite the redhead. Wanting to be eye level with the older woman and not seem intimidating. “ _Can, uh, we maybe just skip today and cuddle? You can start tomorrow. One day won’t hurt. I’ll call the school and tell them I’m sick._ ” Chloe nodded and bit down on her lower lip. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. Looking hopeful at Beca. Desperately wanting to spend the day cuddled up in bed with the brunette. “ _Uh, sorry. That’s really couple-y. You don’t have to. I’m sure you wanna get home to your son._ ” The redhead quickly added. Bowing her head in embarrassment.

Beca softly smiled at the blushing redhead. Finding it cute when the older woman got flustered. Biting down on her lip as she reached a hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek. Happy that she didn’t pull away this time. Smiling wider when she felt her boss’ body relax under her touch. “ _Hey, it’s fine. I’ll give my dad a call and ask if he can watch Max for a few more hours. It’ll be fine._ ” The small woman smiled. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the redhead’s cheek. Reassuring the older woman that everything was ok. “ _If you want us to cuddle then that’s what we’ll do, ok?_ ” Beca smiled warmly, leaning forward a little to press a soft kiss against Chloe’s cheek.

The redhead’s sleepy yet bright blue eyes gazed up at the younger woman. Eyes darting between the small woman’s own navvy-blue eyes and then down to her lips. Desperately wanting to press their lips together. But something in the pit of Chloe’s stomach was holding her back. “ _I-I’d really like that._ ” The older woman nodded with a sniff. Biting down on her bottom lip sheepishly. Her heart skipping a beat when she felt a kiss being placed on her forehead. Watching as Beca moved away and went back to the other side of the bed. Slipping back inside, tugging the duvet over her body. Opening her arms ready for the redhead to snuggle in her embrace.

Soon enough, Chloe turned around after taking a deep breath to compose herself. She got herself back in the bed and snuggled up into the small woman. Relaxing in the brunette’s embrace and feeling safe with Beca’s arms wrapped protectively around her body. “ _Now, we’re gonna stay like this for as long as you want, ok?_ ” Beca smiled and pressed another kiss against the redhead’s cheek. Feeling the older woman nod against her chest made the brunette smile. “ _Perfect. Right, I’ll call my dad now._ ” The small woman added and reached onto the bedside table to pick up her phone. Wincing when she saw several missed calls and a few text messages show up from him. Biting her lip as she pressed the call button, bringing the device up to her ear. Placing another kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

“ _Uh, hey dad! How’s Max?_ ” Beca questioned once the call connected and her dad gave a greeting. Playing with Chloe’s hair distractedly as she spoke with him. “ _Aww. He’s so cute!_ ” The brunette replied with a big smile spread across her face when her dad explained that Max had been drawing lots of pictures for his mommy. She always loved his pictures. “ _I was actually calling to ask a huge favour._ ” The small woman then continued. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip once again. Hoping her dad would agree to looking after her son for a bit longer. “ _Could you possibly look after Max for a bit longer? Uh, I’ll explain why when I come and pick him up._ ” Beca continued once again. Unsure of how much to tell her dad. “ _Great! Thanks dad! I’ll come and get him after dinner._ ” She nodded once again, relaxing further into the bed once he agreed. The pair soon said their goodbyes and hung up the call.

Chloe moved her head up from rested against Beca’s chest and looked up at the brunette. “ _Everything ok?_ ” The older woman questioned, biting down lightly on her bottom lip. Anticipating what the small woman’s reply was going to be. Hopeful that they would be able to stay cuddled like this for a few more hours.

“ _Yeah, all good. He said it’s fine. I have to collect him by 5 though. He has a thing with his wife this evening._ ” Beca responded with a role of her eyes at the mention of her step-mother. Or as she liked to call the blonde, the step- **monster**. “ _So we’re free to stay like this for as long as you wish._ ” The brunette added with a smile. Leaning down to kiss Chloe’s cheek once again. Her favourite thing to do she’d discovered. However, the redhead moved her head to change it from a kiss on the cheek to their lips pressing together.

A gasp fell from one mouth and the breath hitched from the other one. Both had no idea which one came from which of them as they shared a small kiss. “ _Hmm. S-sorry._ ” Chloe hummed and apologised when they slowly pulled back after the kiss. Blushing for making such a bold move with the brunette. “ _I-I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages. I just wasn’t sure of how to go about it, this felt like the perfect opportunity and I took it._ ” The older woman explained, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip shyly.

“ _Hey, don’t apologise._ ” Beca responded in a soft voice. A bright smile spreading across her mouth. Cupping the redhead’s face in her hands. Lifting her face up in order to look deep into her bright blue eyes. “ _I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since our little ‘date’ last night._ ” The small woman continued, a small smirk tugging against her lips. Trying to be a little playful and make the redhead feel at ease. “ _I think you should give work a call to let them know you’re ok and then I promise we can get back to kissing, because I wanna spend time showering you with kisses._ ” The brunette added with a smug look on her face. Waiting patiently to be able to lock her lips with Chloe again.

Chloe simply groaned in response. But reluctantly agreed, knowing Beca was right that she should at least contact them and explain why she wasn’t there today. Even if it would be a small lie. She rolled over in the bed and grabbed her phone once more. Scrolling through her contacts, pressing the call button and placing her phone against her ear. Biting down on her lower lip as she snugged back into Beca’s embrace. “ _Hey, Lorraine. It’s Chloe._ ” The redhead greeted a little sheepishly. Playing with the hem of the small woman’s t-shirt. “ _I’m so sorry for not being in this morning. Please apologise to everyone on my behalf._ ” The older woman continued. Glancing up at the brunette, a guilty look across her face at the fact she was lying. “ _I overslept and I’m not feeling so great. I’ll be back tomorrow. If anyone needs me urgently, tell them to contact me. I should be back in tomorrow._ ” Chloe spoke out once more and hummed when she got a response from her receptionist. Both women saying their goodbyes, the redhead soon hung up the call. Locking her phone and burying her face in Beca’s chest.

Beca couldn’t stop stroking her boss’ beautiful hair. Softly caressing it with her fingers and tucking stray strands behind her ear. “ _Everything ok?_ ” She questioned, the pad of her thumb brushing against Chloe’s cheek softly. Mesmerised by the older woman’s face.

“ _Yeah, all good. We’re free to relax for a few more hours._ ” Chloe nodded with a small smile spreading across her lips. Happy that she got to spend more time in Beca’s arms. “ _And if it’s ok with you. I wanna spend some time kissing you._ ” The redhead confessed. A furious blush creeping up against her cheeks. Daring to lift her gaze up to the small woman as she bit down on her bottom lip.

“ _I’d love nothing more than to kiss you all over._ ” Beca responded, a small smirk showing up on her lips. The one kiss wasn’t enough for the brunette. She wanted more. She wanted their lips to lock together for longer. Sharing more kisses. And maybe even more if she felt bold enough. Imaging what it would feel like for them to rub their tongues together.

With one final smile up at the brunette, Chloe sat up and threw a leg over Beca’s body. Straddling the small woman’s lap. “ _Oh, uh, sorry. Is this ok? I should’ve asked. I tend to make bold moves without thinking._ ” The older woman bit down on her lip and blushed once more. The look on her lover’s face was a surprised one. The redhead practically had zero boundaries. And sometimes she forgot that other people did have them.

“ _It’s fine. Don’t worry. It just took me a little bit by surprise._ ” Beca replied with a soft smile. A small chuckle escaping from between her lips. Hands resting on Chloe’s bare thighs. “ _It’s not every day I get the privilege of having a sexy woman sat on my lap._ ” The brunette teased. Trailing her fingertips in patterns against the older woman’s skin. Once again, another smirk tugging against her lips.

Chloe giggled and blushed for the third time that morning at the small woman’s words. Plucking up the courage to lean forward and press their lips together again. Finally. Holding her hands against the wall either side of the brunette’s head as they started out exchanging slow kisses. Neither one really wanting to rush anything. Despite how hungry the two of them were for more. The older woman shivered slightly at the feeling of Beca’s hand slide up her body and hold onto her hips. Goosebumps growing all over her skin. Unable to stop the involuntary moan that escaped from between her lips as naturally things became increasingly more heated.

Being the totally sneaky little thing that she is, Beca took the slight gap between the redhead’s lips as she let out the moan as the opportunity to slip in her tongue. Earning another moan from her lover and she found herself humming in approval at the warmth she was met with, rubbing her tongue slowly against Chloe’s own. Not wanting to be aggressive with the kiss and scare the older woman off. Even though she could sense that both of them wanted more from this.

The redhead found her hips rocking up into Beca’s body slightly, her hands slipping to the brunette’s cheeks and holding the small woman in place. A small whimper falling from her mouth mid make-out as her hips rocked once again. She was craving more action from another person. It had been so long since she was last this intimate with someone and she was honestly touch starved. She deeply wished this wasn’t her new employee she was on the edge of having sex with, but she couldn’t change that now. She could hardly sack the woman. However, if this was going to happen, it needed to be their little secret.

Chloe reluctantly pulled away once she realised that breathing was becoming an issue. Her mind clouding over with too many thoughts. She bit down on her bottom lip and sat back a little on Beca’s laps. Her hands were now on the brunette’s neck and she briefly closed her eyes for a second. Contemplating what would happen next between the two of them. Taking a deep breath and her eyes snapping open when she felt fingertips trailing around her stomach. Not realising her vest top had ridden up and exposed some more skin. Eyes locking with the small woman’s own. Her heart skipping a beat at the soft gaze she found in the brunette’s navy-blue eyes.

“ _Sorry. I couldn’t resist._ ” Beca commented in a low voice. The sound was barely above a whisper when she watched Chloe’s eyes snap up to her own. Blushing a little at the reaction she got from touching the older woman’s bare skin. “ _I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark. That’s the last thing I ever want to do._ ” The brunette added, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Well, the fact the older woman was still on her lap suggested that she hadn’t done wrong.

“ _N-no. You didn’t!_ ” Chloe responded with a shake of her head. Cursing herself inside at being such a fumbling mess around the brunette. She was usually the confident one. Some might say overly confident. She was known for being a huge flirt. Yet around Beca? Well, that was different. In a good way though. “ _It uh, it just took me a little bit by surprise._ ” The redhead continued. Plucking up the courage to say what she wanted. Or rather to ask for what she wanted to happen between them both.

The small woman gave a simple nod in response. To show she understood as she looked up at Chloe with a little smile on her face. However, it soon turned into a bit of a frown. Eyes knitting together when she sensed something was bothering the older woman. “ _Hey, what’s wrong?_ ” Beca questioned. Moving a hand from the redhead’s waist to her face. Cupping a cheek in her hand and rubbing the soft pad of her thumb against Chloe’s skin. “ _What’s on your mind? You can talk to me about it. I’m here for you._ ” The brunette added, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her lover’s ear.

Chloe took a deep breath before she answered the brunette’s concerns. Hoping it would help calm the nervous that were bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Yet it didn’t do anything. In fact, it possibly made her worse so that the words she let slip from her mouth came out like word vomit. “ _I want us to have sex._ ” The older woman confessed. Eyes widening when she realised how bold that statement sounded. “ _Fuck, that wasn’t supposed to sound so aggressive. Sorry!_ ” Chloe apologised. Her face flushing as she wriggled around to get out of Beca’s lap. Embarrassed for what just came out of her mouth.

“ _Hey, it’s cool. Don’t run away._ ” The small woman’s soft voice spoke out as she grabbed the redhead’s wrist. Preventing her from moving away any further. Her face still showing a small smile as she was faced with the back of Chloe’s head. “ _I’d be lying if I said that hadn’t crossed my mind today._ ” Beca admitted confidently. Taking hold of Chloe’s hand and tugging on it to get her attention.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” The older woman cringed at herself and moved back to her original position on Beca’s lap. Unable to look the brunette in the eye. “ _I uh, I really like you and I want this to work and everything. I got a little carried away with the kissing. I know it’s too soon to be having sex with you. We haven’t even been on a proper date. Unless last night counts._ ” Chloe mumbled sheepishly. Eyes looking up and gazing with her bright blue eyes full of hope into the brunette’s own.

“ _I count it if you do. And there’s no rule that states when two people can have sex. And they don’t have to be dating._ ” Beca responded as her heart tugged in her chest. Seeing how vulnerable the redhead was being with her right now. Confessing her true feelings. The small woman was never any good at dealing with or talking so openly about feelings. Especially the ones that were hers. “ _For the record, I do want to date you though. And if you’re up for sex then so am I. We can do this at any pace you want. If you still want to go slow even though we’re having sex, then that’s ok. You call the shots, Chlo._ ” The brunette explained. Somehow, every word that fell from her mouth seemed so natural and the right thing to say. What kind of power did the older woman have that made Beca be so willing to open up after knowing Chloe for 3 days? That was something the younger woman would never know. But she was happy this was now a thing. Everything with the redhead felt right.

“ _I’m such a mess._ ” Chloe sighed and pressed her body against the brunette’s small frame. Burying her face into Beca’s neck in embarrassment. “ _I’m usually really confident about all of this. I just, uh, I don’t want to mess this all up because my libido went into overdrive._ ” The older woman explained shyly. Relaxing into her lover as she felt the other woman playing with her hair again. Something that was quickly becoming a comfort for the redhead. “ _I uh, I haven’t been kissed or touched intimately in so long and the touch of your hands on my body was driving me crazy. I want you so bad._ ” Chloe huffed out a breath in frustration. The warm air hitting Beca’s skin and making her shiver.

And finally, the invisible lightbulb above Beca’s head turned on. Now she understood why Chloe was so desperate for them to hurry up and fuck. She was so clearly very sexually frustrated. Come to think of it, the small woman felt the exact same. The last time she’d been with another person was the night she fell pregnant with Max. So roughly almost 3 years ago. Yikes! No wonder the older woman desperately wanted to get in the small woman’s pants. Beca didn’t blame her at all. Everyone had needs. “ _Then why don’t you let me take care of you, sweetie?_ ” The brunette whispered in her best seductive tone into Chloe’s ear. Smirking against the lobe when she felt her body shiver in response.

“ _F-fuck! Yes, please._ ” The older woman breathed out, her breath hitching in the back of her throat from the small woman’s words. She was not expecting this side to the brunette at all. Thinking that out of the two of them, Chloe was for sure the more sexual one. It was just a vibe she’d picked up on when they first met. She doesn’t know why. But she’d glad to see this other side of Beca coming out to play.

“ _Lay yourself down on the bed and let me undress you with my teeth, sweetie._ ” Beca purred, her own eyes widening at her words. She had never been into dirty talk. She found it gross. However, she couldn’t stop the sentences from falling out of her mouth. The redhead seemed to be into it though, so it’s something she’d for sure have to get used to if this was going to be more than a one-time thing.

Chloe visibly gulped. Lifting her head from her lover’s chest and looking deep into Beca’s lust filled eyes. Her own hooding over with arousal as she already felt a damp patch form between her legs. Letting out a shaky breath, the older woman managed to move herself from the small woman’s lap and crawl over to the spot on the bed beside the brunette and settle herself down. A nervous feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Usually, she didn’t give herself up so easily. But her lover’s words were enough of a turn on without any touching involved. And she happily surrendered.

Climbing off the bed, Beca pulled her hair up into a messy bun with the bobble that lay against her wrist. Wanting it out of her face when she fucked the beautiful redhead. Not wanting any distractions stopping her from reaching her goal. The goal of giving Chloe a much-needed orgasm (or two!). She shot a wink to the redhead before moving back to the bed. Crawling up to hover over her lover and press a kiss against her boss’ plump lips. Sliding a knee between the older woman’s legs to part them. Swallowing a moan that fell from her lover’s mouth and into her own. Pressing hr knee up into Chloe’s core. Earning the redhead to whimper in response.

The older woman breathed out deeply, groaning when she felt Beca tear her lips away from her own. A small frown covering her face at the loss, until she felt the lips place firm kisses around her jaw. Slowly making their way down her neck and to the straps of her vest top. Chloe tried her hardest to steady her breathing as she felt it become much more rapid with every kiss that was placed further down her body. Looking down as she watched the small woman lock eyes with her and slowly tug down one strap with her teeth. An evident smirk across her lips as she pulled it down her lover’s shoulder.

It was way too quiet in the room. The silence felt suffocating in a way. And Chloe hated it. She bit down on her lip for a moment before speaking up. “ _Becs? Uh, do you mind if we like, put some music on or something? The silence is making me feel a little uncomfortable._ ” The older woman questioned. Unable to move her hooded eyed gaze away from the small woman. Feeling the heat grow around the room.

“ _Oh, sure! Any requests?_ ” Beca nodded in response and moved away from the redhead for a moment to grab her phone off the bedside table. Unlocking the device and bringing up Spotify. “ _They do like love playlists. Maybe one of those?_ ” The brunette suggested as she clicked on one. Scrolling for a moment through the songs and deciding that it seemed like a good one to use. They didn’t want to be hearing pop or rock songs while they had sex. Love songs with sensual lyrics was the better vibe. She glanced down at Chloe for a moment and saw the older woman nod. With a smile in return, Beca pressed play and sat her phone back down. Moving back to her lover and resuming her movements. Working on tugging down the next strap.

Hearing the music echo softly around the room, Chloe already felt more relaxed. She pressed her head back into the pillow and went back to watching the small woman slowly undress her body. A slight nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach with every movement Beca made. Focusing on calming her breathing down from going crazy.

Once she’d successfully pulled down each strap, Beca grasped the hem of the vest and gave the redhead a look, waiting for approval from the older woman to continue. Chloe smiled warmly and nodded. Lifting herself up a little from the bed and allowing the small woman to pull the piece of clothing over her head. She shivered a little once it left her body as the cold air hit her bare breasts. She blushed a little when she realised, she hadn’t been wearing a bra. It totally slipped her mind. She hoped it was ok as she lay herself back into the softness of her bed once again. Biting down on her lip as she watched Beca’s eyes grow a darker.

“ _You look so beautiful like this._ ” Beca whispered out with a smile across her lips. Gazing at the redhead with lust filled eyes. Those same eyes roaming all over Chloe’s exposed chest. Leaning down to capture the older woman’s lips with her own once again. One hand holding a cheek as they kissed as the other one slid down her lover’s body and she softly caressed the redhead’s left breast. Swallowing the moan that slipped from between Chloe’s lips at the contact.

It seemed a little ridiculous how quickly arousal pooled between Chloe’s legs. Rubbing her thighs together slightly to give herself a little bit of friction. The wetness of her panties soon becoming uncomfortable against her skin. It was pretty embarrassing really. She knew full well that once Beca touched her down there, she wouldn’t last long.

Eventually, Beca switched over and gave the older woman’s other breast some much-needed attention. Moving from the redhead’s lips, round her jaw and proceeded down her neck. Smiling against the skin when she felt Chloe tilt her head to the side to allow the small woman more room to access the exposed skin. Slowly pressing kisses down her lover’s neck, between her boobs and finally pressing them into the curve of her left breast. Fondling the other in her hand.

“ _Oh my, god!_ ” Chloe exhaled with a sharp gasp. Eyes flying open as she felt the warm mouth of the brunette attack her nipple. Feeling the familiar lips close around the hard nub and giving it a gentle suck. As well as a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, a new exciting one soon joined. Dancing around in her stomach from the contact of Beca’s mouth on a sensitive part of her body. “ _I forgot how good all of this felt._ ” The redhead mumbled, a breath getting caught in the back of her throat and dragged her hand up the small woman’s back then coming to rest on the back of her head. Holding her in place against her chest and tangling the said hand in the brunette’s soft hair.

Once she felt like the first nipple was taken care of, Beca soon switched to the other more neglected one. Smiling against the hard nub when she felt pressure on the back of her head from her lover’s hand. Attaching her lips around the second nipple and giving it the same small suck. Careful not to give one more attention than the other. “ _Hmm. So good._ ” She heard the deep moan spill from Chloe’s mouth. Her ears pricking up when she heard the music go silent and a replaced by a loud buzz. Reluctantly pulling away from the older woman’s chest. Grabbing her phone from the side and rolling her eyes at who flashed up on caller ID.

“ _I’m so sorry. I have to take this. It’s my dad._ ” Beca mumbled and apologised to the redhead. Biting down on her bottom lip as she connected the call. Taking a deep breath and placing the device against her ear to greet the man on the other end of the phone. Moving slightly away from Chloe to stop herself from being distracted by the older woman. “ _Hey, dad. What’s up? Is everything ok?_ ” The small woman questioned closing her eyes for a brief moment and hoping there wasn’t a change in the sound of her breathing after what she’d been doing only a few small moments ago. Her eyes snapping open when she heard the words from the other end of the line that made her overprotective mom mode kick in. “ _Right. Ok. I’ll be right there to pick him up. See you soon!_ ” The brunette nodded and after saying goodbye to her dad, the call disconnected. She took it from her ear and placed it down on the bed. Taking a moment to compose herself as her eyes glossed over with tears.

Chloe could sense something was wrong. She sat up and grabbed her vest top from the side of her bed on the floor. Tugging it back over her head to cover herself up. The mood in the room had changed and she was concerned for the brunette. “ _Hey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?_ ” The redhead questioned and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. Resting her cheek on the small woman’s shoulder to offer some form of comfort without being too full on.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Beca told Chloe what the phone call was about. “ _Uh, my dad said that Max has been sick. He’s been crying for about an hour with no sign of calming down. They’d tried to soothe him, but nothings working. He’s asking for me._ ” The brunette responded biting down on her bottom lip. Feeling guilty about their interruption. Despite the fact there was nothing she could do. Her son always came first. Surely the older woman would understand. She was a mom herself. “ _I’m really sorry. I have to go. I had fun last night. And this morning. I’ll call you?_ ” The small woman then continued as she got off the bed and started pulling on her clothes from the night before. Unable to look at Chloe.

“ _Becs, look at me._ ” Chloe spoke as she got up from the bed and grabbed the small woman’s hands. Trying to look into her eyes. She slid her hand to the brunette’s face and tilted her chin up. “ _Please don’t apologise. Your son needs you! I’ll text you tonight. Ok?_ ” The older woman softly explained once Beca lifted her head. She leaned in and gave her lover one last kiss on the lips. Pressing their foreheads together for a moment, not wanting to watch her lover leave so suddenly, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Responding with a nod after their kiss, Beca finished getting dressed and made herself look presentable for going to collect her son from her dad’s place. Not wanting him to be asking her questions or scolding her for being scruffy. She couldn’t leave without one last kiss from the redhead. She leaned up a little on her tip toes and placed a kiss on her favourite pair of plump lips. “ _I’ll see you soon, baby. I love you._ ” The brunette admitted with a small blush against her cheek. Wrapping her arms around Chloe for a quick little hug. Placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“ _I love you, too._ ” Chloe managed to mumble out just before she watched the small woman rush out the door. Sighing as it clicked closed behind the brunette. A little disappointed that their little fun came to an end so soon, but she knew Beca had to go and take care of her son. Flopping herself back down on the bed she contemplated what to do now. She could continue playing with herself and get off thinking about Beca and the feel of her lips trailing kisses all over her body or she could forget all about it and get dressed to go and see her daughter. The mood was gone and so she decided on the later. Reluctantly getting up, grabbing herself some clean clothes and a towel before heading into her ensuite to take a shower.


	4. a surprise to take your breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A few weeks later, Chloe surprises Beca in her office. The pair hadn't seen each other properly since that morning back at the redhead's place. Both had been super busy with work and looking after their kids that they were unable to see each other outside of work. But what happens when the brunette is called into her boss' office?

A knock on her classroom door startled Beca. She’d been sat peacefully in the quiet room marking homework from one of her classes. Her head shot up at the sound and she gestured for the person on the other side of the glass, peering through the window, to come into the room.

“ _Sorry to disturb you, Miss Mitchell._ ” Sonya sheepishly spoke as she stepped into the room slightly. Hand on the door as she looked over at the fellow brunette. “ _Miss Beale would like a word with you in her office._ ” She continued after a moment. Biting down a little on her bottom lip. Sometimes, Beca wondered why the other woman had been hired. She was a little clumsy for a receptionist. However, that wasn’t her concern.

The small woman gave a nod and closed the current book she was working on. She clicked her pen and placed it down on her desk. “ _Right, thank you._ ” Beca nodded and got up from her chair and headed towards the door with the other woman. The pair walking together back to Chloe’s office. She wondered what the redhead wanted, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Sonya sat down at her desk once they got back to the office and Beca composed herself. Straightening out her clothes and knocking on the door. Her eyes forming a small frown when she saw the blinds on the window were closed. The older woman usually left them open. After taking a deep breath, the small woman raised her hand and knocked a few times on the office door. Waiting to hear Chloe’s voice let her know she was ok to come in before pushing down the handle and walking inside.

“ _Lock the door._ ” The older woman ordered, biting down on her bottom lip once she heard the door open. She was sat in her big office chair with the back to the door. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach at what she was about to do, it was risky. But she didn’t care. She looked down at her outfit and her ears pricked up at the sound of the lock clicking on the door. A small smirk spreading across her lips. Counting to three in her mind before spinning around to face Beca. “ _I’ve been expecting you, Miss Mitchell._ ” Chloe spoke in a seductive tone. Shooting a cheeky wink over to the brunette.

Beca’s breath caught in the back of her throat. Eyes widening once she saw what her boss was wearing. She was glad in only a pair of red panties and a matching bra. And she looked incredibly sexy. Gulping as she watched the redhead rise from the chair and look at her with a mischievous grin. Shaking her hips with every step she took closer to the brunette. “ _Uh, Chloe. W-what are you doing?_ ” The small woman’s voice cracked, the tone barely above a whisper. Eyes fixated on her boss’ eyes. Trying so hard not to look all over her body. This was inappropriate. It was the middle of the day and they were at work.

“ _I’ve missed you. We’ve not seen each other since that day at my place._ ” Chloe softly spoke in her usual sexy voice. The one that made the brunette weak at the knees. Another breath catching in her throat as she felt the redhead take her hand. Guiding her over to the desk to sit down. Pushing the small woman back on her chair. Not wasting any time and climbing to sit on the brunette’s lap. “ _And I don’t know about you, but it’s driving me crazy. I had to do something to get you alone._ ” The older woman announced, dipping her head down to kiss Beca’s neck. Smirking against her skin when she heard a moan slip fall from the small woman’s mouth.

Beca indulged herself for a brief moment. Accepting the trail of kisses Chloe was leaving against her neck. She involuntarily tilted her head to allow the redhead more room. Another deep moan crawling up the back of her throat when she felt the older woman thrust her hips slightly against her frame. This was dangerous. They shouldn’t be doing this here. Yeah, the blinds were closed and the door was locked. But this was risky. “ _Chlo…_ ” The brunette mumbled out her lover’s name in a quiet voice. Not trusting herself to be any louder right now. She felt like she was slowly losing control of her body. This was more heated than back at her boss’ apartment the other week. “ _We uh, we shouldn’t be doing this here._ ” She managed to mumble out once again. Biting down on her lip. She didn’t want to stop the redhead. But it was even more unprofessional than them seeing each other. They were supposed to be keeping their personal relationship away from work.

“ _Please, Becs. I need you._ ” The older woman begged. Thrusting her hips against Beca once again. Desperate for the brunette’s touch. She was never usually like this. But she was desperate. You could hardly blame the woman for that. They’d been so close a few weeks ago and ever since then, Chloe was becoming more and more annoyed with the smallest of things in day-to-day life. “ _Please?_ ” The redhead questioned; desperation clear in her voice. Moving away from the small woman to look into her navy-blue eyes. Hopeful when she saw the lust forming in her lover’s eyes.

“ _You make it extremely hard for me to say no to you when you look at me with those big puppy dog eyes._ ” Beca commented, rolling her eyes slightly. Giving a nod to the redhead when she gave her a questioning look. Hands gripping hold of her boss’ hips when the older woman threw herself forward and pressed her lips against the brunette’s own. Humming into Chloe’s mouth as they shared hungry kisses for several minutes. A moan once again slipping from between her lips when she felt the redhead’s hips rock into her once again. She slowly slid one of her hands down the older woman’s body. Slipping between both of them and a finger rubbing against the material of the slightly wet panties covering her boss’ pussy.

A shiver ran down Chloe’s spine as she felt the contact against her core. A strangled moan falling from her mouth as it formed an ‘o’ shape. Rocking her hips up desperately against Beca’s hand. But she needed more. She needed there to not be a barrier between the brunette’s fingers and her pussy. The older woman reluctantly pulled away from the small woman. Getting up off her lap to tug down her panties without a care in the world. The younger woman’s heartbeat increased when her eyes dropped down to between her boss’ legs. A tingle shooting between her own when she saw the small red patch of hair that sat above the older woman’s opening. The room suddenly growing in heat. Gulping as she dragged her eyes up to Chloe’s darkened eyes.

“ _Is uh, is this ok?_ ” Chloe questioned a little sheepishly. Biting down on her bottom lip when she seemed to realise how incredibly risky and unprofessional this was, cringing at herself for seeming so demanding with the brunette. The last thing she wanted was to push the small woman too far and ruin everything. “ _I’m sorry, I just threw myself at you._ ” The older woman mumbled with wide eyes. Looking around the room. This was so wrong. And deep down she knew this. A stray tear dripped down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away with the back of her hands. Shaking her head and putting her panties back on. Grabbing her clothes from her desk and putting them back on. “ _This is wrong, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this._ ” She shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks. Tugging her trousers back over her legs and pulling on her blouse.

Beca placed her hand on Chloe’s arms. Concern etched across her face for the redhead. There was something wrong. Something much deeper going on here. And the small woman really wanted to find out what it was, yet she didn’t even know where to start. “ _I think we need to talk, sweetheart._ ” The brunette softly spoke, moving her hand up to stroke Chloe’s hair. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against her cheek. Collecting a tear that slid down her face and brushing it away. Despite that neither of them had known each other long and they’d not been seeing each other very long either, she still had very strong feelings for the redhead. Even if it was rather frowned upon since the redhead was her boss. She didn’t care. She’d never felt this way about someone before. And she didn’t want to lose the older woman.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself after fastening the last button over on her shirt, Chloe moved to face Beca. Biting down harshly on her bottom lip. A sickly feeling growing in the back of her throat. “ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you. P-please don’t hate me._ ” The older woman mumbled. Struggling to find her words. Unable to look at Beca. She felt like the worst human in the world for forcing herself on the brunette. She currently hated herself for what she’d done. “ _I already hate myself._ ” Chloe exhaled with her breath catching in the back of her throat.

“ _Hey, don’t say that. It’s ok. You have needs. We all do._ ” Beca softly answered, trying to reassure the older woman that everything was fine. Wondering if all of this was some sort of distraction or something from something else. Something much bigger. If there was something Chloe was hiding. “ _I don’t hate you and you shouldn’t either. Ok?_ ” The brunette questioned, tilting the older woman’s head up to look into her eyes. “ _I appreciate all the effort you’ve gone to with all this. As soon as I saw you like that, all my thoughts went out the window. You’re incredibly sexy, Chlo. I just think that right here isn’t the best place for us to have sex._ ” She explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her boss’ ear.

Chloe nodded sheepishly, looking apologetically into Beca’s eyes. “ _I know it was stupid. I’m just...desperate! I can’t stop thinking about you and what could’ve happened if we weren’t interrupted the other week._ ” The redhead responded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip harshly. As if she was trying to punish herself or something for what she’d tried to do to the small woman. “ _I’m really sorry. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to call this off._ ” The older woman mumbled as she felt another tear drip down her face. Cursing herself for crying. She had no right to cry.

“ _I don’t want that. I don’t want what we have to be over before it’s even really begun._ ” Beca explained with a shake of her head. Leaning forward to place a kiss to Chloe’s cheek. Rubbing the pad of her thumb back against the spot she’d pressed her lips against. “ _I think we should plan a date night. We’ll get people to look after our kids again and I’ll take you out to a nice restaurant. We’ll have some food this time and then, we’ll go back to mine this time and see where the night takes us. How does that sound?_ ” The brunette suggested. Looking deep into Chloe’s eyes, waiting for a response.

“ _I’d really like that._ ” The older woman mumbled in confirmation, giving Beca a nod. “ _I wish we’d have met under different circumstances. Then we probably wouldn’t have this problem._ ” Chloe sighed a little, deciding to sit back on Beca’s lap. Nuzzling her face into the small woman’s neck. It wasn’t appropriate to be sat like this, but luckily for them the door was locked and the blinds were closed. So if someone was gonna come in they wouldn’t be able to and besides they’d rattle the door anyway. Leaving the pair enough time to move away from their compromising position.

Rubbing her hand against her boss’ back to soothe the older woman, Beca chewed on her bottom lip, thinking for a moment before saying her next words. “ _I know, but the good thing is that we did meet. And it was obviously for a reason._ ” The brunette smiled and placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s cheek. “ _So, how does Friday night sound for our date night?_ ” The small woman then added, it was currently Wednesday, so it gave the pair something to look forward to at least. A bit of motivation to get through the rest of the school week.

Nodding her head against Beca’s neck, Chloe took a deep breath before raising her head. Looking deep into Beca’s navy-blue eyes, a warm smile growing across her lips. “S _ounds perfect._ ” The redhead nodded and dipped her head down to kiss her lover’s lips. Humming against them and soon reluctantly pulling away. Not wanting to get carried away again. Beca’s lips were addictive. The older woman rubbed her nose against the brunette’s and felt a warm inside her stomach.

“ _Now, as much as I’d love to sit with you on my lap for the rest of the day. I do have a class in 15 minutes. And I don’t want to be in trouble if anyone finds out that we’re like this._ ” Beca softly spoke with a small chuckle as she gestured to how they were sitting. Chloe practically lay against the brunette’s body like that of a baby. She knew nobody would ever see them, but she did have a class she really needed to get to, even if she would rather stay here with her boss for the rest of the day instead. Stroking the older woman’s luscious red hair.

“ _Hmm, you’re just so warm and I’m comfy._ ” Chloe let out a dramatic sigh and reluctantly pulled away, getting up off Beca’s lap and pulling her hand to help her up off the chair. Plonking herself back down on the chair and admiring her lover dreamily. “ _I guess you better go then. I don’t want you skipping classes or I might have to fire you._ ” The redhead raised an eyebrow as a small smirk tugged across her lips. Teasing was her favourite activity.

The brunette responded by a roll of her eyes. Leaning down to kiss Chloe one last time. Pulling away when she could sense the older woman wanted more. Winking with an evil look on her face when she pulled away. Laughing at the pout the redhead displayed across her lips. “ _Now, we wouldn’t want that, would we? How would you cope not seeing me every day?_ ” Beca mocked with a small gasp.

“ _Ugh, you’re so annoying. Get out!_ ” Chloe rolled her eyes in response and let a deep sigh escape her lips as she watched the small woman leave her office. Throwing her head back with a huff once the door clicked closed behind her lover. A small smile growing on her lips when she remembered about their date night plan. Already planning in her head what she was going to wear. She knew she needed to dress in something that would take Beca’s breath away. She needed to be comfy, yet sexy. The redhead thought about her current outfits for a moment. Until she decided she must go and get a new one after work tonight. Something that would really make the brunette’s mouth go dry. The older woman smirked before grabbing her laptop to check through all her work emails. A content feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
